Keif Reed
}}| }}} - }} |- ! style="background-color: ##36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Origin |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Creator Fangzarie - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Creation August 3 2012 - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Debut RU READY FO THE MEDIIC - }} |- ! style="background-color: #36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Type Phantom - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Alignment Chaotic Neutral - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Attitude Cryptic Unfriendly - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Fighting style Close-Long Ranged - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Abilities Teleportation, Clone creation, Mind manipulation, Energy balls - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Weaknesses Physical damage, Clone destruction - }} |- ! style="background-color: #36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Status |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Status Alive - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Occupation Wanderer - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Superiors None - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Subordinates Keiflings - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Allies None - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Enemies None - }} |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#36454F; ; "| |} Origin At one point or another Keif was a normal RED medic. He worked as an explorer and found various artifacts and trinkets that sometimes held magical properties. On one of his adventures Keif discovered a Strange "Blighted Beak," after placing it on his face, his mind started to warp and change. The mask gave him unimaginable powers but at the cost of his humanity. Eventually, the object turned him mad, he could barley recognize friend from foe. Appearance and Personality Keif appears to be a typical RED medic (may change) wearing a Blighted Beak, Vicars Vestments, and Das Blutliebhaber. However looks can be very deceiving. Keif isn't exactly evil but he isn't exactly good either. Keif has a somewhat emphatic heart, despite having lost most of his sanity. If a potential patient is nearby he is somehow compelled to aid the injured freak or mercenary. However, he’s not ast all openly friendly but instead chooses to stay away from other freaks especially the more violent ones. Powers and Abilites Keif can turn the living undead. He practices dark magic and knows tons of spells. His presence boasts a dark foreboding aura, as if something or someone was in terrible danger. Giving off the feeling of inescapable fear. One of Keif's less notable powers is his ability to interfere with, or tamper with the minds of his potential prey. He can instill complete fear, blindness or utter rage without any visual or physical contact. Coupled with this ability he can create mental images that would be described as some to be "jumpscares" these could shock and scare lesser freaks or unaware mercs. One of Keif's more notable powers is his ability to summon strange smaller medics which resemble him almost exactly with the exception of instead of a vicar's vestments they wear Ramses Regalia. these Keifling, once summoned will do whatever Keif asks them to without question. He can summon up to ten at a time, anymore would completely exhaust his energy. Usually he only summons four which is a safe cushion for his health. Keif can turn almost anyone into one of his many tiny look alikes. These transformed mercs will still keep their class however their color will change to that of Keif's and they will now have a Blighted Beak or equivalent cosmetic on their face. Keif usually makes friends just to turn them into experiments later, but this doesn't mean he hates or wishes them dead. Usually it means he’s grown quite attached to the merc or freak he’s around and feels them worthy of toying with. Keif often uses his teleportation to get around and away from unwanted battles. In addition to this he can throw energy balls that can almost knockout most opponents with one hit however, these balls are strictly for defensive purposes as they do not have that far a range. Keif's energy balls deal the most damage with the destructive force from shots in close quarters which could spell the end for most unprepared opponents. Faults and Weaknesses There are severe flaws in most if not all of Keif's abilities. His mind manipulation usually, if not always, requires for Keif to become perfectly still order to enter the subconscious of his opponent, this could leave him wide open if attacked by multiple opponents at once. In addition if the opponent has some sort of counter-attack ready, or is not affected by mental attacks, Keif will be unable to use this ability and will often waste time trying. The severe dark aura Keif emits could give off his position to more hostile freaks able to sense his presence allowing them to become prepared beforehand. Even normal mercs can feel this emission and plan a counter measure before he even has time to engage. In order to summon a Keifling, Keif looses a large chunk of his own health. Likewise if they are dispelled his health will return. However if a Keifling is destroyed in battle his health will not return making this a very risky method of attack. Since Keiflings will attack whatever they are told to attack, this can often get them killed against stronger opponents as they are extremely weak individually. In order to transform opponents into Keiflings, Keif must weaken them by a substantial amount almost to the point of death. In most cases against normal opponents this is an easy task, however against stronger opponents this could prove difficult if not impossible. Most of Keif's stronger attacks are close ranged, while his long ranged use of Keiflings is dangerous to himself. His physical strength and speed match that of a normal medic, faster and more bulkier enemies could wipe him out easily while in turn unprepared opponents could get mowed down by his sheer wit, magic and trickery alone. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *RU READY FO THE MEDIIC (only Keif) Keiflings }}| }}} - }} |- ! style="background-color: ##36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Origin |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Creator Fangzarie - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Creation August 3 2012 - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Debut None (yet) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Type Clone - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Alignment Chaotic, Evil - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Attitude Loyal - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Fighting style Close-Mid ranged - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Abilities Teleportation, Ear piercing screams, camouflage, flight - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Weaknesses Physical damage, Fire, Starvation, Loss of master - }} |- ! style="background-color: #36454F; ; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Status |- } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Status Alive - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Occupation Companion, Pets - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Superiors Keif Reed - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Subordinates Keiflings - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Allies None - }} } | style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Enemies None - }} |- |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#36454F; ; "| |} Origin WIP Appearance and Personality WIP Powers and Abilites WIP Faults and Weaknesses WIP Category:Medics Category:Freaks made by Fangzarie Category:Freaks made in SFM Category:RED Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Humanoids Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Freaks needing help with powers Category:Freaks needing story development